dom4fandomcom-20200214-history
Global enchantments
Global Enchantments are rituals that last more than a turn, and don't end unless they are dispelled, the caster is killed or are overwritten. These differ from other rituals like Trade Winds in that you don't need to put more gems into it to increase the length of time the global enchantment is in effect, and rituals like Dragon Master in that it effects the world at large instead of the caster or a single province. There are a limit of 5 Global Enchantments that may be in effect at any one time. Casting a Global Enchantment takes place during Step 9 of the Turn resolution sequence. When casting a global enchantment, you have the option of adding more gems to the spell than are required. This is because the more gems you use to cast a spell, the harder it is to dispel it. The maximum number of gems a mage can use to cast a ritual is his or her path level x 100.When dispelling Global Enchantments, either by Dispel, through casting one already up, or by trying to cast another one when there are already five, there is a dispel check. This is a check which is (number of gems the first one is overcast by + x the caster's magic path level over the required spell path level + drn {1d6, with 6's causing another dice roll} vs number of gens the other one is overcast by + x the caster's magic path level over the required spell path level + drn {1d6, with 6's causing another dice roll}. A theoretical example would be a global enchantment that is already in place at N5, cast by a N5 mage, with no other gems in it, while a N10 mage casting that same global enchantment and putting 500 more gems into it would look like <0 + 1d6drn vs 500 + 25 + 1d6drn>. List of Global Enchantments Dark Skies Black clouds billow forth and cover the lands of your Dominion. All enemies under your Dominion will perceive the heavens as dark and oppressing. The stronger the Dominion is, the more fearful the skies. The dark skies severely lower the morale of those affected. The enchantment lasts until it is dispelled or the caster dies. The darkness also gives slightly lowered attack and defense skills to units without darkvision. Perpetual Storm An enormous storm will rage constantly over the entire world. This will reduce the income of all land provinces. Supplies are scarce, as transportation is difficult and sailing and flying is impossible. All mountain passes are unusable during the perpetual storm and shooting in battle is very difficult. Gale Gate The caster opens a rift in space creating a gate into a realm of storms. Huge amounts of aerial magic are effectively channeled through this gate, producing twenty Air gems each turn. Not all of the powers of the Gale Gate can be harnessed though. Hurricanes and storms will be randomly unleashed upon provinces not controlled by the caster. Fata Morgana Under the fata morgana life seems much easier and everyone is happy. Phantasmal Warriors will assist the local defence in defending the province against invaders and enemy scouts will be fooled by illusionary armies. All provinces in friendly dominion will be affected by the fata morgana. '' 'Astral Corruption' ''This horrible ritual is the cause of Blood magic being banned in ancient times. With an awesome sacrifice, the fabric of astral space becomes tainted with blood. All spell casting uses the tainted Arcana and attracts the attention of Horrors. Every time a non-Blood magic ritual is cast or a magic item is forged, there is a chance that a Horror will follow the arcane flow and attack the mage. '' 'Blood Vortex' ''This horrifying ritual creates the blood vortex. A churning pool of polluted blood that roars horrible yet terribly alluring songs. The song of the vortex is heard by all mortals in the world, whispering sweet melodies of death and carnage, beckoning all people to come bask in its crimson presence. Its song is especially strongly felt by those whose blood is suitable for blood rituals, summoning them to the site of the ritual. The mortals that enter its presence stare dumbfounded on the waves and swirls in the vortex, or throw themselves heedlessly to drown in the bloody swirls. The master of the ritual then collects suitable victims to use in other rituals. Eventually, when no life is left in the world around the vortex, it dries out and dies. Provinces with strong influences of order will be less affected by the beckoning and those with strong turmoil influences will be more drawn to the vortex. The Looming Hell Devils will appear in the dreams of some unfortunate enemies wherever they try to sleep. These Devils, through various threats, will try to persuade their victims to sell their souls and join in the killing of their own commander. The strength of the threats depends on the strength of the God's dominion, but extreme courage is always required to defy the Devils. The Devils are totally powerless if they are unable to persuade any victims, which may well happen should the enemy commander be more feared than they are. Burden of Time This evil enchantment will make everyone in the world age at a highly accelerated rate. Unrest will increase in the entire world and soldiers will soon become crippled and useless. While this enchantment is active, the world will become more and more desolate until everyone dies. Foul Air The air will become polluted by a deadly disease when this enchantment is cast. Anyone who is wounded will instantly become diseased due to the foul air. This enchantment affects all land provinces in the entire world and will last until dispelled or the caster dies. Unrest will increase worldwide while the enchantment is active. Theft of the Sun Since the disappearance of the Sun, the Zotz have longed for the warmth and reputed splendor of the celestial entity. With this spell the sorcerer lures the Sun from its heavenly abode to once more travel through Xibalba during the night. But the intent is a malicious one, for once the Sun has entered the labyrinthine caverns of Xibalba it is led astray and trapped in the Cavern of the Sun, giving its splendour to the Sun Guides and its fiery magic to the Ah K'in. With only the moon and the stars lighting the sky, the world is plunged into darkness. As long as the enchantment is active Xibalba gains 10 fire gems and 5 astral gems each month. Unless a Second Sun is active the world will be dark and income reduced worldwide. Well of Misery This mighty ritual is a blessing to units across the world. Diseases, old age, suffering and pains are all drained of some of their essence. All malign energies are siphoned from the world and concentrated in the Well of Misery, effectively giving the caster a huge income of magical gems of Death. Tax revenue is slightly increased in all countries in the world. Utterdark The world is covered by a blanket of utter darkness. All living beings must use torches to see even a few feet in front of themselves. Undead, Demons and blind beings are unaffected by the darkness. All provinces except caves and deep seas have their income and resources reduced by 90 percent. During the perpetual night, forces of darkness and roaming shades will attack enemy provinces. The Kindly Ones The caster unleashes the Erinyes upon the world. The Erinyes are three horrible spirits of vengeance that punish those who slay innocent women. In elder times, they upheld the ban against Blood magic, but they have since returned to the darkness whence they came. They are sometimes called the Eumenides, the Kindly Ones, but their true names are Avenger of Murder, Grudging Anger and The Unrelenting One. They will continue to hunt down murderers and Blood mages until the world is free of these evildoers. Sinners will hear the horrible baying of the sisters and madness will strike them unless they are found and most gruesomely slain by the sisters. The Kindly Ones remain in the world until the enchantment is dispelled or the three of them are slain. Riches from Beneath Resources are much easier to come by in provinces under friendly Dominion. This global enchantment will make it possible to produce military units much faster than before. Second Sun The caster creates a huge ball of fire in the sky. This Second Sun will always shine, day and night, resulting in severe effects across the entire world. Provinces will become hotter and drier every turn until the Second Sun is destroyed. Mechanical Militia Mechanical Men will help the local militia defend their provinces as long as this spell is in effect. The constructs require leadership and guidance, so a small local defence is required for the enchantment to have any effect. Forge of the Ancients The ancient forge of the Great One's servants is reconstructed. The magic of the forge will reduce the need for magic essence when forging magic items. It also enables mages to create more powerful items. Earth Blood Deep Well A well, deeper than any other, is created. This well does not bring water, but rather blood from the Earth itself. This Earth Blood is then made into magical Earth gems that can be used for magic rituals. Gift of Health This gift grants excellent health to all loyal subjects inside the God's Dominion. The gifted ones receive extra hit points, grow old more slowly and may even heal permanent afflictions. Mother Oak The oldest and mightiest of all oaks in the realm is enchanted to become the greatest oak there ever was. The Mother Oak produces magical acorns that can be harvested and made into Nature gems. Purgatory Holy fire will strike undead enemy creatures in the God's Dominion. The more powerful the Dominion, the more undead will be killed. Haunted Forest Vines will merge with anyone killed in the God's Dominion, creating an undead Manikin. The Manikin will fight any enemies of the God for a short while before it is totally dissolved by the vines. Undead or lifeless beings are not affected by the spell. Eternal Pyre A huge blazing pyre lights up the landscape. The pyre never burns out and the heat is strong enough to create twenty magical gems imbued with Fire power each month. Wild Hunt The caster unleashes the Wild Hunt upon the world. The Hunt is led by the Lord of the Hunt, an ancient deity of the wild roaming the woodlands in search of those who have offended the wild and its inhabitants. When the Hunt has been called, powerful priests of enemy faiths will be hunted down for as long as the Lord is not slain. Gift of Nature's Bounty All life in the God's Dominion is blessed. Grain grows more quickly, the mustard tastes better, the ducks are fatter and all living creatures mate and give birth to young. The income of lands under the God's Dominion is greatly increased. Enchanted Forests All forests will start to whisper the hymns to the pretender that controls this enchantment. This will spread dominion to the places where false pretenders were worshiped. When a forest has the right dominion it will start to attack instead of whispering hymns. Enemies in that province or neighboring provinces will be attacked by forest creatures. A strong dominion or high growth scale helps the effectiveness of the attacks and wastelands are never attacked by the forest creatures. Eyes of God This enchantment enables the mage to see all provinces in the world. Dominions can be seen in great detail and so can discovered magic sites, but income cannot be determined exactly. Inside the God's own Dominion troop movements can be seen in great detail and enemy illusions and phantasms are dispelled. Patrolling units will find it much easier to detect enemy scouts and to quell unrest. The historic records for all nations can also be accessed. Stellar Focus This spell focuses the light of the night sky into a crystal sphere. The light in the sphere is so intense and pure that pearls will start to grow from it. The light is powerful enough to produce five Astral pearls per turn. The Wrath of God With this enchantment, lighting will strike the enemies of the God, no matter where they are. However, the lightning bolts strike most powerfully in provinces where the God has a strong Dominion. In provinces with a high turmoil scale more thunderbolts strike. Strands of Arcane Power This mighty enchantment enables the caster to project his mind to many distant places at once, via strands of arcane power. While projected, the caster will only be able to sense and affect magic, but this still makes it possible to search for magic sites and enemy mages. The caster will be able to project himself into all provinces that have a friendly Dominion. Magic sites are more elusive when searching in this way and a very powerful mage is required to find those that are well hidden. Mages are usually able to stay hidden from the projected mind if they have a good magic resistance value. If an Astral mage is found, a battle of the minds will ensue. Only one will leave it with their mind intact. Other mages cannot try to retaliate, but neither do they risk losing their sanity in the process. However, they will be subjected to a minor Mind Burn attack if they are found. The enchantment lasts until the caster is killed or feebleminded or the enchantment is dispelled. Arcane Nexus This mighty enchantment absorbs magical energies worldwide to replenish the caster's magical resources. Half of all magic gems used to cast spells and to create magic items will be absorbed into the Arcane Nexus and collected by the owner of the enchantment. The purity of Astral and Blood magic makes it impossible for the Nexus to absorb any magic when these types of spells are cast, but all other types of magic will have some of their power absorbed by the Nexus. Even when no spells are cast or no items are forged, the Nexus will absorb some ambient magic energy from the world. Ghost Ship Armada This spell will awaken the dead Admiral Torgrin and make him fight for your cause. The Admiral will attack random coastal provinces controlled by your enemies. The enchantment lasts until it is dispelled, the caster dies, or the Admiral and his armada are defeated. If the Admiral is not completely defeated, the entire armada will be renewed for the next battle. Thetis' Blessing Allows all troops in the world to enter the sea. Wrath of the Sea The sea will rise and flood all coastal provinces. Provinces that are struck by the flood will have their income reduced. Maelstrom A huge magical maelstrom is created in a sea. The maelstrom constantly sucks in huge amounts of water and filters out its magical essence. This results in a huge amount of magic gems for the caster. Lure of the Deep Sirens will start to emerge from the deeps when this powerful enchantment is cast. The Sirens will sing to enemy troops and lure them down to certain death in the deeps. The lure is most persuasive in coastal and sea provinces with strong friendly Dominion. Inland provinces and provinces within an enemy Dominion are not affected at all. Nations that can recruit Sirens will find that this is cheaper while this enchantment is in effect. This global enchantment can only be cast in an underwater laboratory. Guardians of the Deep Sea monsters will help the local militia defend underwater provinces for as long as this spell is in effect. The monsters require some small degree of leadership and guidance, so a small local defence is required for the enchantment to have any effect. Sea of Ice All lakes, seas and rivers in the world are frozen by this powerful enchantment. This makes travel between land and sea impossible, except by magical means such as teleportation. The frozen seas also stop Vanheim and other seafaring nations from sailing. Vengeful Water Water in friendly dominion will animate and try to kill enemy commanders whenever possible. This will be more effective in provinces with a rich water supply than in dry provinces. Celestial Rainbow This ritual creates a rainbow large enough to be seen from everywhere in the world. The mage can direct where he wants the rainbow to appear and by doing this huge amounts of gold can easily be collected at the base of the rainbow. While the rainbow is in place luck will increase in all the caster's provinces. Once the luck is positive in a province the luck of the rainbow will protect it from hostile spells. The more luck in a province, the greater chance of hostile spells failing.